The Pony
by Error DWN-019
Summary: Rob manages to get Gumball to relive the events of The Pony.
1. Worst DVD Ever

Gumball wakes up, but hes in the renta lstore.

[The episode starts at the Ripley 2000 store, with a line of people including Quattro, Sarah, Ocho, Pantsbully, Mr. Poop, Newspaper Employee, and Carrie, all looking impatient. Gumball and Darwin are at the front of the line, trying to pay for their DVD, but an invisible wall prevents Gumball from handing over the DVD to Larry]

"[Sighs]What is wrong with you this time? " Larry asked.

"[Struggles to give Larry the DVD]This movie is so sucky that my body refuses to rent it. " Gumball complains.

" Then don't rent it and get outta here. " Larry said.

" I can't, I promised my sister. " Gumball said.

" [Sighs and puts his hands out] Give me that. " Darwin said.

[Gumball hands over the DVD to Darwin who then takes a deep breath and run towards Larry but an invisible force field repels him to the floor]

" You're right, this film is so bad that every atom in my body refuses to pay to see it. " Darwin said.

"[Grabs DVD from Darwin]Oh come on, it can't be that bad.[Gasps loudly]A PONY'S TAIL?! Wow. Okay, I'm gonna rent this for you or we're gonna be here all day. Maybe if I hide it between my good films, my mind will be tricked. " Carrie said.

[Gumball and Darwin start cheering for Carrie as she tries to push her DVDs through the invisible force field]

"[While pushing the DVD through] It's not working! " Carrie said.

" Come on, Carrie! " Gumball Encourages.

[Carrie manages to push the DVD through and causes a big blue flash of light. Afterwards, the trio walk out of the store]

" You know, there are easier ways to hurt your eyes.[Hands the pony DVD to Gumball]You could pour salt in them while you stare at the sun, for example. " Carrie said.

" I'm sorry, Carrie. It's just I promised Anais we'd do somethingshe wanted today. " Gumball said.

" We didn't realize how unbearable it'd be, and we haven't even watched it yet. " Darwin adds.

" Come on, we're already late

" Gumball said.

[Gumball and Darwin run off scene]


	2. Helping A Fat Man

[Gumball and Darwin stops at a pedestrian crossing]

" Oh man. We're gonna get the face when we get home. " Gumball said.

" What? This one?[Darwin starts frowning] " Darwin said.

" No that's silent fury. What we're going to get is "I know you let me down". " Gumball said.

" Oh.[Darwin starts frowning differently] " Darwin adds.

"[Points at Darwin]That's it. But don't forget the slow head shake. " Gumball said.

[Darwin starts shaking his head slowly]

" I can handle that, as long as we don't get the "you mean nothing to me" back turn. "

[The traffic light changes to the green walking man, so Gumball and Darwin start running across the road]

" Don't worry, as long as nothing gets in our way, we'll be fine. " Gumball said.

[The scene changes to a row of stores where a blue repairman is working on a truck next to an open manhole; Tony is jogging along, but falls and gets stuck in the manhole in front of Gumball and Darwin. They stop beside him, then everybody looks at the teal tow truck driver]

" ...What?! " The truck driver asked.

" Uhhh, don't you think you should help that guy? You clearly took the cover off. "

" So? You guys are way closer, that means it's your problem. "

" Uhh, can I get a little help here? " Tony asked.

" Listen, man, we'd love to help, but we're kind of in a hurry. "

Gumball said.

" Well, I'm kind of in a manhole. " Tony said.

" Which you wouldn't be stuck in if you weren't quite so- "

" What, FAT?! "

" [Nervously]No. What I meant was- " Darwin said.

" Voluptuous? Flesh-ripped?! Horizontally tall?! "

" DISTRACTED! I WAS GONNA SAY "DISTRACTED"![Shakily]I think you're a beautiful man. "

" Still, what kind of bozo runs around not looking where he's going, blindly texting on his phone? "

" I wasn't texting, I was updating my status so everyone knows I'm jogging. "

" Why? " Gumball asked.

"[Looks down in disappointment]To get those little thumbs-ups on ElmorePlus. " Tony said

" [Sighs]Alright, let's get you out of here, you attention hog. "

" [Calls Anais from a payphone; Anais looks furious]Heeeey! You're doing the face, aren't you? " Darwin asked.

" [Screaming]Why are you late?! "

" Heh heh, well, funny story uh, we were helping a guy out of a manhole- "

[Gumball can be seen tying Martin with rope to a truck in the background]

" No need to lie. It's obvious you guys don't wanna watch the movie with me. "

" Oh no, that's not true. I can't wait to watch SOME PRINCESS TRYING TO TAME A STUPID PONY JUST TO IMPRESS SOME FOPPISH PRINCE FROM LUXEMBOURG! ...Sorry, I didn't mean to say that. It's just that my brain refuses to let me lie about this film. " Darwin said.

" Just hurry up, okay?[hangs up phone] "

[Scene cuts to Martin and Gumball waiting for the truck to move]

" Uh, are you sure this is a good ide-AH!"

[Truck pulls him out of the manhole]

" There. Whose problem is it now? " Gumball asked


End file.
